


He will never be satisfied

by IncognitoDragonfruit



Series: Yummy Hamilton AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, F/M, Hamilton AU, Hamilton References, Inspired by Hamilton, M/M, Prom, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncognitoDragonfruit/pseuds/IncognitoDragonfruit
Summary: Ray loves Norman, but he isn't the only one.Characters as Hamilton in a modern setting // Angelica!Ray , Hamilton!Norman and Eliza!Emma
Relationships: Emma/Norman (The Promised Neverland), Norman/Ray (The Promised Neverland)
Series: Yummy Hamilton AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031772
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	He will never be satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are appreciated. I love looking at comments...

It was a delightful evening. Love was in the air, the date being a day away from Valentine's day. It was also the date of a certain wedding.

Drunken men on their sixth glass of champagne slurred shouts of enjoyment as one of the bridesmaids, Gilda - a small girl with a big heart, shouted words of excitement. "Alright, alright.. That's what I'm talkin' about! Now… everyone, give it up for the best man… Ray!"

Ray laughed before holding up his glass for a toast. He bit his lip as he spoke, "a toast to the groom!" The crowd repeated after him, doing the same when she mentioned the bride - his very own sister. The same sister that he'd take a chunk out of the moon for.

"From your siblings," he continued. As he said siblings, he pulled his younger sister to his side as the crowd shouted "Ray! Conny!"

"Who are always by your side…" He trailed off. Ray couldn't help but notice the painful look in Gilda's eyes, even though she was smiling. Ray was not the only one who sacrificed something that night. He quickly remembered he was doing a toast, and cleared his throat before continuing. He mentioned marriage and family before ending the toast, then sneaking off once everyone started to dance to the music again.

He remembers that night vividly. When the groom and the bride met for the first time. Norman, an immigrant from the West Indies who was not rich in the slightest. Ray's mother had not allowed him to marry her daughter, since the only thing she asked from the siblings was to marry rich. She had not obeyed and married Norman anyway.

Then there was Ray's sister, Emma. She's the type of person to apologize to a plant after knocking it over. They met on a fateful prom night in highschool.

Ray might just regret that night for the rest of his days.

Practically the entire school dreamed of getting together with one of the siblings. Ray had no interest in dating, nor did Emma. However, Conny was quite the flirt back in highschool. If he was really going to date anyone, they had to be someone smart. Not a helpless romantic (much like his youngest sister). There were multiple girls and guys tripping over themselves to win Ray and Emma's praise. He can remember the crazy flashing lights dancing across the gym as the music teacher controlled the horrible music that played. But all of that didn't matter after Norman stepped in the room.

Ray had never been the same. His intelligent eyes, in that hunger-pang frame. He seemed different then the others. Not like the cheerleaders and jocks who tried to use their looks to win him over, but there was just something about that boy. Ray, never being one to strike a conversation, just stared from afar holding his fruit punch that had most likely gone warm by now.

Enough gloating, he decided. He had to find Emma and Conny. He was about to leave when he heard, "hey!" Turning his attention to this voice, Ray forgot his own name when he saw it was none other than that blue eyed beauty he'd been lusting over not five minutes ago.

This is not a game. He does not need a lover.

But… He couldn't resist when the blue-eyed teen asked for a dance. Wow, this guy is perfect. He looks smart, good-looking, and he's into guys.

_"You strike me as someone who has never been satisfied," is the first thing he said when they got on the dance floor. Ray gave the guy a glare. He wasn't really offended. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he replied. "You forget yourself?"_

_His dance partner just chuckled, closing his eyes. "You're like me." He opened his eyes again, revealing those strikingly bright irises again. "I've never been satisfied."_

_Ray's face went pink. "My name is Ray," he revealed finally. To most people, he was Mr. Mystery. Most only knew his name because of his sisters, always keeping to himself and his books. Why was he moving so fast with this guy in particular?_

_"I am Norman." The stranger finally revealed, Ray no longer had to describe him as "the guy"._

_"Where's your family from?" Ray asked. It was rude, he probably should have shut his mouth. Norman only smiled and told him it was unimportant._

What the hell is the catch? This guy was smart, beautiful, and from what he's seen, kind? Their conversation only lasted a few minutes before Ray was taken away by his little sister, but those few minutes were heavenly. Just the feeling in his stomach, like there was a swarm of butterflies in there… It was amazing. Norman seemed like a bit of a flirt, but that was no matter. But when Ray asked about his family… His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance..

He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.

He's quite handsome, and boy does he know it. Within five minutes, Ray was already planning their future together. Marry in a state where they would be accepted, maybe adopt a child.

But when he returned…

Emma. Staring at Norman from afar, just helpless. Ray was not stupid. Emma was already as madly in love with Norman as he was. Time started to reverse and he realized why the relationship between Norman and him would never work.

Ray approached Emma, and before he could even say anything, she said it for him. _"This one's mine,"_ so Ray stood by and watched as he realized his entire life had just gone up into flames because of the choice he had just made. There were three fundamental reasons why he could not be with Norman.

_"Where are you taking me?" Said the bluenette as Ray guided him on their way to meet Emma. "I'm going to change your life." Is all the black-haired teen muttered out, smiling as if he meant it. "Then by all means, lead the way."_

Number one.

His mother gave birth to him only because she wanted a daughter to marry rich. Instead she got a son who couldn't even get his own love life right. He knows Emma is Mama's favorite. She is the eldest daughter and she is perfect because she is going to marry a rich husband. Ray is the only son but somehow he's still the one who has to climb to match the level his sisters are at. He's the oldest, and the wittiest, and the gossip of the school. But it's not enough. Norman is Emma's. Ray wouldn't be able to marry him anyway, since he's penniless. That doesn't mean he wants him any less…

_ "I'm Emma, pleasure to meet you…" She introduced, giving a shy smile. Norman flashed his teeth at her, clearly confident. _

_ "You two look similar. What's the relationship?" He asked, turning to her brother. He crossed his arms. _

_ "My baby sister!" Ray said with pride, ruffling her orange hair.  _

Number two.

Norman would only want to get with Ray because of his status. Mother would never approve of this man. He would have to be stupid to set that fact aside. Maybe that's why he decided to throw away his own feelings to introduce Norman to Emma, who's now his bride. Nice going, Ray. He thinks. Norman was right, he will never be satisfied.

_"Thank you for coming tonight..." Emma said somewhat shyly, fiddling with the jewelry around her neck. Norman kissed her hand. "If it takes me to fight a war just to have met you, then it would be worth it." Ray chuckled after seeing his sister's red face. "I'll leave you to it!" Then he just walked away, disappointed._

Number three.

He knows his sister more than he knows his own mind. Nobody could compare to her trusting nature and kindness. There was no going back now. If he told her that he loves Norman, she'd be silently resigned. He'd be his. But then Emma would be miserable, just like Ray. Maybe that was just the masochist in him. But if Ray took Norman for himself, Emma could say she's fine about it but she would be lying through her teeth.

Now, Ray looks into the night sky. Stargazing has always been a habit of his, even since they were young. He fantasizes about what might've been if he hadn't sized Norman up so quickly. At least Emma's his wife. At least he can keep those eyes in his life…

He quickly wiped the tears away after he heard the door open. A girl sat down next to him. She was also on the verge of tears. Gilda. She loved Norman first. Before Ray and Emma.

"They want you back inside for another toast." She said. Ray nodded, standing up and pushing the front door open to come back inside.

The crowd cheered as he started his second toast. "To the groom!" Of course he had mentioned Norman before his own sister. "To the bride!" Tears threatened to spill from his eyes before he finally caved in and decided it was okay to cry since he gave up the love of his life for his sister. "From your brother!" They just assumed they were tears of joy. Only Gilda and himself knew the truth. "Who's always by your side…" Ray grabbed Emma and swung her around. They danced and cried together. Mother would probably disown Emma and make Conny her new subject for wealth.

After the party, he sulked in his own self-pity. He knows she'll be happy as his bride, and he knows that Norman will never be completely satisfied. Ray could tell that a part of him wanted to be with the black-haired teen, but he would take any sibling he could get.

Ray will never be satisfied.


End file.
